Hazy Birthday
by ScarletThorn10849
Summary: And the little hero gives a present to the lonely villain.


**SCARLET IS FINALLY ALIVE OMG**

**I haven't been able to log in for a while, I think my FF was having problems (or my internet connection was too slow)? **

**Anyway, I've been busy with rp's and fanarts. You see, I've been rp'ing KuroAya with a friend. One thing led to another, and I made a little sketch about our rp. Lucky for me, my friend said she'd help me with the coloring and all (in Sai, I mean). The outcome was great! Like wowowowowowow how daheck did she color this?!- And since this is the first time I've done an art collab, I was really pleased with the result. (If you see an Ayano and A Kuroha wearing cat beanies inside a photo booth, then you've got the right pic)**

**I've also decided to write a small fanfic out of it. Enjoy!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Jin owns KagePro.**

* * *

**12:00 AM**

Today...

is my damned birthday.

* * *

**8:00 AM**

There was nothing much to do here in the Heat Haze, and I wasn't really planning to celebrate my birthday.

Until _this _girl came along.

"Senpai, it's your birthday today, right?" She asked, tilting her head in a cute manner. Oh, did I say _cute_? Gross, scratch that.

"Stop calling me that," I growled, "and yes, but it's nothing to celebrate."

"Ehhhh?" She let out an exasperated sigh, fiddling with the end of her scarf, "I want to give you a gift, though."

"You can't do that. You won't find much in this stupid place." I retorted back. Well, this is _supposedly_ a poor replica of the real world, only that this one is never ending. You literally never have to grow old and die. It's kind of boring, honestly.

"I'll still get you something!" She insisted. Ah, she's got that determined look on her face again. How stupid.

"Do as you please," I said, hoping to shoo her off. I don't want anyone bothering me today. Hell, not even that old medusa or this pathetic red scarfed hero.

I just want to be alone.

* * *

**9:30 AM**

Ayano actually left when I said that.

Not that I care, really. Good riddance.

Could she actually be looking for a gift right now?

Heh, impossible. I shouldn't get my hopes up. Like I said, I wasn't planning to celebrate this day anyway.

* * *

**1:46 PM**

I was getting pretty bored. It's so quiet. Maybe I'd actually prefer having someone around?

Ah, well.

I deserve this.

* * *

**9:30 PM**

Ayano finally came back. I didn't even bother asking where she went.

"Senpai, it stopped snowing!" She exclaimed, dashing off. I rolled my eyes.

"Oi, slow down a little," I told her, "If you slip, I won't help you up."

She looked at me and puffed her cheeks, "Meanieee!" Ayano lied on the snowy ground, "Hey, look!".

I watched as she moved her arms an legs repeatedly, "Snow angel-!"

What a kid. "Yeah, yeah, snow angel."

She stood up again, though she held some snowballs in her hands. "Senpai, let's play!"

"You'll just lose if you start a snowball fight with me," I folded my arms, "And you'll get cold."

"You're no fun!" She let out a huff, "Then, let's build a snowman!"

"Sheesh, you come up with the most childish ideas." I told her, though I unconsciously started making one. I saw her smile a little at that.

Ha, why am I even sticking around with her? I'm sure she's just here because she's bored like me. She's just playing around, as always.

* * *

**10:10 PM**

She's been quietly tending her snowman. Heh, she's really taking this seriously.

"Uhm..." Ayano cleared her throat, keeping her gaze fixed on the snow, "..It's Christmas after your birthday, right?".

I looked up at the night sky. It was really cloudy, I couldn't see a single star. "Well, yeah."

She turned back to me, a grin stretching her cheeks, "Isn't that wonderful!"

"There's nothing special about it," I sighed, shrugging a bit. I frowned. That's right, Christmas comes after my birthday. Ayano must've noticed this, because I saw her eyes sadden if only a bit.

"To me, it is!" She said, carrying a big snowball as she walked towards me. And that's where that stupid little rock played its role. Ayano tripped and fell on me, burying us in snow (ah, why did she make such a big snowball anyway?).

I shook my head, wiping the snow off my hair. I looked at her, glaring a bit, "You clumsy idiot, are you okay?"

She sniffed and covered her face.

I can hear her muffled crying.

* * *

**10:45 PM**

"O-oi," I awkwardly scratched my cheek, not knowing what to do, "I didn't mean to make you cry."

Suddenly, she clutched my shirt and stared up at me, "A-Are you even happy being here?"

Her stupid entrancing eyes were annoyingly distracting.

"Happy?" I managed to croak out. I shook her hands off, "Why should I be?"

"Even though how many times I tried... How many times I wanted you to smile..." More tears flooded down her cheeks, "It had never worked...maybe it never will."

I frowned at her. So? She can give up anytime. I never told her to try making me happy anyway, right? But...

"Why are you trying so hard to make me smile?"

* * *

**11:00 PM **

It took her some time to answer, but the good thing is that she's calmed down a little now.

"Because I don't want you to end up like... that certain someone..." She said between hiccups, "And ended up... hating me for it-"

"Tch, you mean _him_?" I snapped. Oh, so this was about Shintaro? And here I thought someone actually cares about me...well, it's not important. "Don't worry, I won't hate you. So, stop crying."

"No, you don't understand..." She kept her head low, "If you're not happy, then...then it's useless. _I'm_ useless."

"Why don't you just give up, Ayano?" I looked away from her. Damn it, no way am I feeling guilty. "I can't be happy."

"No! I would never!" She lifted her face up, a new set of tears forming around the corners of her eyes. "If you're not happy, I-... might not be, too".

"You're happiness does not depend on me," I said, "So don't let me bring you down."

Ayano stared at me, though I tried my best to avoid her gaze, "How can I be happy alone? I-It's impossible..."

I smiled a little, "You seem like a person who could do that. You're always happy."

"...Am I? Did you really think that I was happy?"

I gave her no answer.

* * *

**11:35 PM **

"Senpai..." She broke off the silence. She wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my chest.

Just for now, I'll let her do that.

"Hey, I'll try to be happy..." I sighed, what a stressful day. "So, stop crying."

She nodded, still clinging to me. "...Your birthday is ending soon."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah. And you didn't get me a present."

"I didn't...I'm sorry," she lifted her face up. Ah, she's still kinda teary-eyed. "I'm stupid, after all."

* * *

**11: 46 PM **

"Well, I understand." I flicked her forehead before wiping her tears with my sleeve, "Crying doesn't suit you at all."

She chuckled softly, "I'm sorry." And then she frowned, "But not getting you anything is mean of me."

"I wasn't even asking for a gift in the first place," I scoffed, "But since you insisted on giving me one..."

"But I didn't really bring anything!" She squeaked, pouting a little.

"It's okay," I said, leaning closer, "Can I take my gift now?"

It was funny how her face was slowly turning red, "A-alright, you're pleased to-"

"Then," I cupped her cheeks, "Thank you for the gift."

I kissed her.

* * *

**11:55 PM**

Her face got even redder when I did that.

Wait...

I did **w****_hat?!_**

As I finally came to a realization that I did yet another stupid thing, I immediately pulled away and scooted far from her.

* * *

**11:56 PM**

"A-ah," She covered her lips with her small hands.

"Sorry..." I looked down, ack, no good. I could feel my cheeks getting warmer as well.

"N-no, it's okay!" I heard her say, "U-uhm, did you enjoy the gift?"

"It was a fairly nice gift," I said in response, finally looking up, "Well, did you?"

* * *

**11:57 PM**

"Y-yes...sort of..."

Ayano's so red, her scarf must be envious of her now. This is sickeningly cute. "Then, that's a relief."

"W-would you...l-like to..." She started fidgeting, "D-do it again?"

I couldn't help but smirk.

"Seems that the little hero liked it a bit too much?" I teased, "Heh, well if you want it so badly, then do it."

* * *

**11:58 PM**

I was actually _just _kidding, but she stepped a bit closer to me. She couldn't be serious, could she?

"What are you getting all nervous for?"

"F-facing you makes me feel weird..."

"Really? Then, I won't face you."

"I d-didn't say that I hated it! I-I'm just nervous."

"If you're like that, you're making me nervous too."

* * *

**11:59 PM**

"Senpai, it's almost 12."

I shrugged, "Hm, yeah. Merry Christmas in advance, I guess?"

Silence.

"My birthday will end in a few seconds-"

She suddenly pulled me close and kissed me again, though it was just a short one.

"H-Happy-"

* * *

**12:00 AM**

"-Birthday!"

"It's Christmas now, idiot."

* * *

Although I really hate having friends, I think I don't mind having her around. She's the only one left, anyway.

The reason why I liked being alone is because I hated _feeling_.

Back then, I was pathetic, like her. I loved my friends, too much. For a sick guy who didn't own much, they were my everything. I wanted to change that. I wanted to be alone. I wanted to be stronger.

I became _this_.

But when she came here, I was reminded of what I used to be.

I remember what it's like t_o feel_.

So, what should I do?

Would I be able to let her go when she leaves one day?

* * *

**And that's the end of it. I hope you enjoyed!**

**About the snow-well, we're assuming that since the other world is a replica of the real world, maybe it snows there too?**

**Oh, and the name of my bud is "yooree" ;^)) She's a good roleplayer and a very talented artist! Basically, this fanfic won't exist if she hadn't started the rp. I tell ya, she really plays Ayano well. So, thank you~**

**Belated Happy Birthday to Haruka/Konoha/Kuroha and Merry Christmas!**


End file.
